


完了，你欺负过还喜欢过的小孩变成教官回来找你啦！

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 男孩并不能看到自己，Spock想，所以这是单程的心灵感应。Jim拼命克制住自己直接抬头去看那个小孩的欲望，他知道这一套，你看到鬼，鬼就把你给吃了。他什么都没看见。一个因为心灵感应，小小大副不小心遇到了小小舰长的原作背景故事。





	完了，你欺负过还喜欢过的小孩变成教官回来找你啦！

**Author's Note:**

> ……我困傻了，所以倘若我写这个的时候写出了什么很奇怪的句子，请原谅我。  
> 总之就是讲给小孩子们听的啦，他们会永远在一起，LLAP！

Spock睁开眼睛，发现自己正躺在一个全然陌生的房间里。他并没有为此感到非常吃惊。

毕竟在睡前服下药剂的时候，他已经详细阅读了药盒附带的说明书。那是帮助瓦肯小孩控制心灵感应的草药提取物，每个瓦肯人在年龄适当的时候都会服用。3.27%的报告显示，首次服用可能会造成一些奇怪而逼真的梦境，而其中的1.25%属于远距离心灵感应的范畴。Spock不能说他早就预料到，自己会踩中0.040875%的概率。但他是个瓦肯与人类的混血儿，这就意味着什么都有可能发生在他的身上。因此，当这个概率成真的时候，他未感到超初空坠的意外或是惊慌。

他从床上坐了起来，试图判断这是一个梦，还是现实中的某处。他所在的房间非常宽敞，有床、书桌与书柜，判断这里是卧室符合逻辑。透过窗子可以看到墨蓝色的天空与乳黄色的圆月，此等天文现象则意味着他并未身处瓦肯。

这时地板响了一下，将他的注意吸引了去。他从床上探出头，发现地上正趴着一个金发的小孩。那个小孩背对着他，借着月光，翻动着地上一本厚厚的图册。

一个属于类人生物的小孩，如果按瓦肯发育标准，那么他的年龄应该与Spock相差不大——大概小一点，但不会差太多。当然，如果考虑进物种的多样性，情况就会变得更加复杂。

Spock突然停顿了一下，他留意到那本书上印刷着一些文字样的东西，或许这能帮助他更好地弄清自己到底身处何处。再说，和一个陌生（但看起来并不危险）的生物同处一室，不打招呼也是极不礼貌的。

于是，他就这样地从床上爬了下来。地上没有拖鞋，他只好光脚踩着地板。柔软的瓦肯睡袍倒是还在，此刻伴随着他的动作顺从地垂到了脚腕，但可惜，他的脚还是有点冷。

他小心翼翼地朝着小孩走去。那孩子完全沉浸在书中的世界，所以压根不曾听到Spock的脚步声。越过肩膀，他意识到男孩在看的书是关于星星的，这恰好也是他的兴趣所在。书上的文字他认得，那是他人类的母亲执意教给他的，属于地球的语言。

这让Spock歪了歪头，瓦肯跟地球之间距离着16.5光年，认为自己的心理感应可以跨越这么远的距离，毫无疑问地不合逻辑，况且男孩一直没有注意到他的脚步，这多少有点有悖常理。因此，把这里的一切都认为是Spock极为逼真的梦境也未尝不可。

他犹豫了下，还是满怀歉意地伸出手，在男孩看书的眼前晃了晃。

男孩没有任何反应地盯着自己的书本，视线直直地从Spock的手掌穿了过去。

这让Spock松了一口气的同时，又感到了一股微妙的失落。他开始重新打量起这个房间，赤着脚，自顾自地走来走去。

 

 **那个** **“** **东西** **”** **，** 在自己房间里已经走了快10分钟了。

Jim拼命克制住自己直接抬头去看那东西的欲望，继续假装无事发生地翻动手上的书页。天知道他打那玩意儿出现在自己床上开始，就再也没能看进去哪怕一行字。他心想天啊，这家伙绝对就是个鬼，他知道这种剧情。午夜时分，在房间里惨死的小孩变成幽灵，自顾自地开始游荡——况且他看上去确实很像一个鬼，黑白的配色，虽然比电视剧里的鬼要来得乖巧些。脸显得圆圆的，眼睛也瞪得大大的，柔软的黑袍垂下来，盖在那双光着的小小的脚上。说到那双脚，他的脚尤其苍白，可脚趾甲却被修得整整齐齐，有着好孩子特有的那种圆润的边缘。

他几乎就是那种在脸上写着“乖小孩”的小少爷了，Jim想。这看起来可一点都不恐怖，一看就不是什么很凶的，会冲着人开始凄厉惨笑的坏鬼。可谁知道呢，说不定那些鬼都是这么骗人的，他们摆出一副温顺又漂亮的伪装来骗你接近，可一旦你上了钩，他们就突然暴露真面目，上来咔哧地咬你一口。

说到咬你一口，Jim又借着翻书页的掩护，偷偷望了那个小孩好几眼。小孩的耳朵尖尖的（更加说明他不是个人，或许成为鬼的第一个特征就是有那么一双小巧的尖耳朵），藏在那一头柔顺的黑发中。从侧面的角度，那个孩子的脸圆润得像个苹果，反倒让人很想凑上去，主动地咬他一口。他想如果这个鬼咬自己的时候不要血糊糊的，还带上些吓死个人的表情，那让他咬自己一口，也就咬了算了。但下一秒他又觉得不行，自己的脸那么漂亮，笑起来英俊又潇洒，要是咬破相，十里八乡的小姑娘都没地哭去。所以不行不行，Jim不能让对方发现自己看得到他。他打定了主意继续将注意集中在书上……

然而有句老话怎么说来着？人算不如天算。没两分钟，决心都没能在Jim的心里揣热乎，他就不得已地再次投了降。

因为，那小孩居然跪在书的对面，也开始聚精会神地看起Jim假装自己在看的那本书来了。

 

Spock在房间里走了几圈，觉得倘若这是自己做的一个梦，那么梦确实逼真到堪称精良。他仰着脑袋盯着那满满一书柜的精装书，甚至还有点自豪，觉得自己居然能在潜意识中想出这么多动听还双关的书名来。他花费了点时间，看了看里面有没有自己喜欢的类型，但可惜，诗选和小说居多，这让Spock放弃地垂下脑袋。他又环视了这个房间一圈。

那个孩子在看的书再次吸引了他的注意，他走过去，想了想，不大好意思把孩子推开，就算这孩子只是存在于他的梦里，也依旧显得很没礼貌。可如果想从两边凑过去看，地方又显得太窄了，他就得跟那个男孩脸挨着脸。因此，他只好撩起睡袍的下摆，小心地跪到男孩对面的那块地板上。

男孩没有抬头。当然，他看不到他。

这又让Spock开始阅读那本群星图册前有足够的时间，可以细细端详一番男孩的脸。人类的金发乱蓬蓬的，好像从未认真打理过，却也正因此，焕发出了一种勃勃的生机。他的脸倒是已经有了些棱角，不像Spock，还带着点没能褪去的婴儿肥——倘若这个小孩能够长大，那么用母亲的方式形容，他一定会是“能迷晕一个学院的女孩的小帅哥”。但Spock不确定这种形容是否准确，毕竟他母亲也这么形容过他。甚至每当他去和母亲道晚安的时候，Amenda还会轻轻抚摸起他的脸，柔声地讲，“总有一提，你会成为整个瓦肯长得最俊的小伙子”。

让Spock自己看镜子，他可瞧不出镜子里的人有哪里俊来。可Amenda却会说，那是因为他的婴儿肥还没下去，这需要时间。Spock总会试图告诉她，自己并不介意这种事。关注先天决定的外表，而不是内在的智慧与涵养，毫无疑问，缺乏逻辑。不过说起这些，可就离题太远了。

他又盯了会儿这个小孩，却因为角度问题怎么也看不清更多的细节。所以最终，他重新把注意力集中回书本上，开始认真看起上面绘制的巨大的星球来。

 

Jim的心在颤抖。

不是因为害怕他发现他，不是因为担心他突然咬他。他的心在颤抖，是因为那个小孩在看书的时候，他的鼻子凑得离Jim的脸有点太近了。太近了，对人的心脏不好。这意味着他略略一抬眼睛，就能清楚地看见小孩轻轻颤动着的睫毛，而每当小孩呼吸，Jim还能感觉到一股像刚破壳的鸟儿，轻轻振动着的羽翼一样轻柔的气体落在自己的额头上，痒痒的，并且还很暖和，一点都不像鬼似的冷冰冰。果然，电视上说得对，越漂亮的鬼就越会骗人。Jim在心里呸呸呸，可注意力，却总是在绕了几圈后，又忍不住绕回到那个孩子身上。

他看起来就是那种有钱人家细心呵护的，精致乖巧的小少爷，稍稍有点害羞，可对事物的好奇却抢先一步，从那双大大的黑眼睛里流露出来。他有一种沉静的美感，而一想到这么好看的小孩竟然会是鬼，哪怕Jim的生命危在旦夕，他也还是忍不住感到了抱歉。

况且，除了这事儿以外，还有个东西在吸引Jim的注意。

那双耳朵。

那双小巧的，如此自然地弯曲出弧度，在顶点变成一个小小的尖儿的耳朵。那双耳朵，正因为主人时不时的侧头而突然凑到Jim的眼前，以至于Jim根本不需要打掩护，就能看到它们在他面前晃来晃去。它们是耳朵，小小的，尖尖的，如此可爱的尖耳朵。这种感觉简直就是在人的心口乱戳……

戳得人心痒痒的尖耳朵。

我如果会去摸它，Jim在心里赌咒发誓，我就是个白痴，一个臭傻逼。我怎么可能会因为一双尖耳朵而原形毕露。可，可是，妈的，那双耳朵怎么能那么可爱？他绝对是故意长出这么一双可爱的耳朵来骗人的。他一定靠那双耳朵骗过了不少人。这个尖耳朵的无耻杀手。

Jim的心，都在为抗拒这种诱惑而拼命地颤动。

他觉得这个小孩实在不该靠自己这么近的，确实，对人的心脏不好。

他拼命克制着自己，跟这个小孩僵持差不多得有20多分钟，中间还得装作自己读完了似的翻上一页。他一直伪装得很好，直到有那么一个瞬间，因为集中精神过久，导致他微微地走了下神。这个走神的后果堪称毁灭性的，因为下一秒，他那双该下地狱去的手就背叛了他。

它们落在了那双尖耳朵上。

 

Spock吓得蹿了起来。

这倒没什么好自责的。因为倘若你突然被人摸到最敏感的地方，你也必然会直接地跳起来，这完全属于生物的本能反应，怪不得他。可他呆的位置实在是不好，背后就是那个宽大的书桌沿儿。这就意味着他跳起来的时候，他的肩膀带下了书桌上的花瓶，花瓶掉下来，啪地一声，正砸在他的脑袋瓜上。于是，这个惊慌失措的小瓦肯人现在又被迎头一瓶子的冷水给袭击了。他整整齐齐的头发往下滴起了水，他的睡袍也湿掉了。花的叶子还挂在他的袍子上，让他显得狼狈又难堪。

他还是不明白怎么了，为什么一个明明看不见自己的人，却可以如此精准地摸到他的耳朵。况且那瓶水又确实是极冷的，加上花瓶砸他的一下，让他根本是一脸茫然地坐在地上，不停地眨着眼睛。就这样直到3.47秒钟后，他突然没忍住，小小地打了个喷嚏。

“靠。”结果下一秒，那个原本应当看不见自己的人就直接笑翻在地上了。他根本是捂着肚子地在打滚。“妈的。”那个小孩竟然还说脏话，“我可知道你不是鬼了。你就是鬼，也是天字第一号的笨鬼。我从来不知道鬼还会感冒，你根本就不吓人！”

Spock坐在那儿，水滴正顺着他的刘海儿滚过他的鼻尖，在渐渐意识到发生了什么之后，一股被愚弄了的怒气出现在了小瓦肯人的心间。

“你满头水的样子可真狼狈。”那个男孩竟然还敢回身笑嘻嘻地从床上扯出条枕巾来，“来，擦擦。”

Spock并没有打算接过那条毛巾，事实上，他运用了浑身的力气才克制住了指责对方的欲望。他想这个人怎么可以这个样子，这简直要把他气到发抖。可问题他又是个瓦肯人，他得保持住瓦肯的矜持。所以到最后，他只能尽可能地板着个脸，冷冷地说，“你可以看见我，却欺骗了我。”

金发的男孩看起来可一点都不觉得这是个事。恰恰相反，他反而一步迈上来，抢先一步把枕巾盖在了Spock的脑袋上。“你事情好多好麻烦哦，”他拖长了调子说，“我给你毛巾你还这么多事，真讨厌。”这么说着的时候，他开始胡乱地揉起Spock的头发，手法一点都不轻柔，比起弄干头发，更像是想把Spock困在那一堆枕巾里看他出丑。Spock反抗了几下，才总算是把枕巾给拽下去。可他刚挣出来，那个小孩看到他的样子，就又笑回到了地板上。

他不用照镜子就知道自己头发有多乱，如果就这样出现在瓦肯，他一定称得上是瓦肯之耻。

“哦，干嘛，你一脸严肃的样子。”那个小孩还眯着眼睛，笑嘻嘻地看他。他的眼睛是海蓝色的，笑的时候会弯起来，比不笑的时候要更像一个小孩子，并且很好看，讲真，非常地好看。可问题这么好看的小孩子，讲出的话可是一点都不动听，“天哪，你该不会要哭了吧。”他居然还问他，“乖乖小宝宝被人弄乱了头发，现在要哭哭来找爸爸妈妈帮忙。”

他被严重地冒犯了。“我不会。”

“诶——”那个人类真的是变得越发讨厌。“可是怎么办，我现在非常想看你哭诶。”

这让Spock恼怒到眯住了眼睛。他远没有男孩那么伶牙俐齿，但这不妨碍他觉得男孩讨厌， **非常非常** 地讨人厌。

他在挣扎到底要不要给男孩一个教训，那架关于“保持瓦肯的尊严”和“让他闭嘴”的天平，正在Spock的心中疯狂地摇晃。

最终结束这一摇晃的，依旧是男孩的行动。那个男孩竟然一把地抓住了他的手。“行了，”他还说，“我只是逗你的，我其实……”

其实……事后说实话，男孩现在说的话可没那么低讨厌，甚至上，还让人有点喜欢。只不过问题是这一幕来得未免也太突然了些。

于是，在掉进一个陌生的环境里，刚被人偷袭过耳朵的小瓦肯人，在猛地遭到手部接触的刺激后，下意识就把男孩给丢了出去。

 

啊唷。

他好痛。

浑身都痛。

电视上说得是对的。

鬼就没有一个好东西。

越漂亮的鬼就越会骗人。

他根本是揉着脑袋后面的大肿块从地上爬起来的，爬起来时他还在担心，这个终于暴露了本性的家伙会不会扑上来把他的喉咙给咬开。但谢天谢地，他没有。那个尖耳朵在一开始条件反射的反击后，就只是跪坐在他的面前，非常认真……并且小心地盯着他从地上爬起来。

他的圆眼睛瞪得大大的，仿佛在钻研一棵植物要如何才能开花——而与此同时，他仅仅抿住的嘴唇上，却还挂着一丝并未消逝的怒气。

“我很抱歉。”那个小孩还坐在原地，带着那种明显是生气了，但你指出来他绝不会承认的声调讲，“我不该突然殴打你的，但对于瓦肯人来说，手是一个很敏感的部位。你突然碰到时，我吓了一跳。我并非有意。”

“呃，我想没关系……”

“但你刚刚的行动实在是堪称冒犯，”尖耳朵居然还没有说完，“我希望你之后不要再做出类似的行为，同时……”

“我不会了。”Jim马上举起双手——他确实有点欺负对方，虽然有一半的原因是对方看起来太好玩了。“我是有点过头，我不会了，好吧？”

这让那个小孩停顿片刻，终于流露出些许满意地点了下头。他看着Jim哼哼唧唧地试图爬起来，犹豫了片刻，还是冲着他伸出了手。

这把Jim已经撑在膝盖上，准备爬起来的手吓得直接缩回去了。“我以为你们手很敏感。”

“如果有所准备就没关系。”男孩回答，现在，看到Jim的样子，他终于流露出了一点关心之色。“你的伤势如何，是否需要医疗救助？”

这让Jim摸了摸脑袋后的包。其实没什么严重的，但如果是平时，他肯定要往大里扯谎了说。可由于对方表面看起来如此乖巧，实际力气却那么大，下手那么快，这样的反差反倒把他的胆子给吓没了。他挣扎了片刻，摆摆头，还是拽住了对方的手。

那个瓦肯人（他说过自己是瓦肯人了，对吧？）将他拉了起来。他的手很温暖，也很干燥。是让Jim有点想攥在手里揉一揉的那种好手。

但Jim没敢攥，他还从惊吓的余威中没能过去。他想，或许下次吧。

当他这么想的时候，那个瓦肯人很奇怪地望了他一眼。

“呃，所以，你叫什么名字，是打哪里来？顺便一提，我是Jim Kirk，你爬起来的那张床是我的床”，四舍五入上面爬起来的人也是我的人，他差点又控制不住地瞎开起玩笑。从本心上讲，他其实还是有点想看对方流露出那副被冒犯了的样子，因为这个瓦肯人一直板着个脸，可偶尔流露出的，被冒犯了的神情却让他显得鲜活。

但他暂时没胆子了。下次，他想，下次。

小瓦肯人面无表情地盯着他，严肃地好像能听见Jim的每一个想法。“我叫Spock，稍后我将会详细向你解释我出现在此处的原因。”他回答，“还有，既然你已经站起来了，那么请把我的手给松开。”

 

名叫Jim的人类虽然很讨厌，但当他不故意说一堆讨厌的话让人生气的时候，你就会当真地意识到，他长得蛮漂亮。他有着一双略显薄情的嘴唇，说起话来时眼睛就会开始左顾右盼，转到一半，却会突然转回来，笑盈盈地盯着他，这就让男孩的眼神颇有了几分流波送盼的味道。Spock对此感到了烦躁，却又不能解释原因为何。

“呃，所以你也喜欢那本书。”Jim说。“我看你在书柜前站了许久，最后却还是过来看了我看的那本。”

这又让Spock感到了一阵羞耻——或许还有点无法言说的愠怒。如果他没有那么贸然地凑上去，Jim就不一定摸得到他的耳朵。Jim没有摸到他的耳朵，他也就不会如此地失态。但这股愠怒是对他自己的，面对Jim，他只是维持着那股子冷淡的声调，“它具有价值。”

“嗯……也很好看。我喜欢那本书上画的五颜六色的星星，尤其背景是整个宇宙的时候，就显得特别地漂亮。你在PADD上看不出这种效果来，只有拉开折页才行。”

Spock听着他讲，完全不知道该怎么接话。他确实认为印在折页上的画很美，可他又担心直接承认会不会显得情感过于裸露，以至于不够瓦肯。

可人类却压根就没有注意他心中的那堆问题，也没有在乎Spock没能接话。他只是呱啦呱啦地自顾自地说着话，然后无比自然地抓住了Spock的手——又一次——把他拖到了地板上的那本书前。

“我已经看了一半了，”他宣布说，“但我不介意从头再来一次。我们可以坐在一起，一人捧一半。”

当他这么说的时候，一股子夹杂着好奇，谨慎，迟疑，却又纯粹的喜爱之情，顺着Spock的指尖传了过来。

这让Spock犹豫了一下。他已经学会该如何挺直了背，昂起头，面无表情地去面对那些恶意与窃窃思语，反而满满的好意，他却从来都没有拒绝它的经验。况且他也确实没什么事好做。于是，反正，总之……他顺从地跟着Jim，重新肩并肩地坐回了原地。

这事……怎么说？

还挺符合逻辑的。

 

Jim根本就不知道他们在看什么。

他们看这本书的时候，他大半的精力都在忙着研究这个瓦肯人。星星很漂亮，但他打开书，或者走到外面去抬抬脖子就能看得见。而一个认认真真读着书的瓦肯人，哪怕转遍了爱荷华，甚至走遍了全地球，都不一定能瞅到第二个。他不知道Spock有没有注意到自己的注意完全不在书本上，反正他们就那么地呆了会儿。Spock看书，他看Spock，过了好长的一会儿，直到他又开始觉得无聊了。

“嘿，Spock。”他喊了他的名字，小心翼翼，好像那是什么恶魔的咒语，一念出来就会勾走Jim的魂。“你想不想看点别的……更有意思点的东西？”

更有意思的东西？

Spock睁大了眼睛看着他，神色中满是怀疑与警觉。

这刺伤了Jim，只有一点点。

“不是恶作剧，”他保证——或许恶作剧也等到下一次，“就是好玩的，你等我一下。”

他跑到书桌前，打开最下面的柜子，把那珍藏的星象仪从他老爹的遗物中给拽了出来。

“这个。”他说。“超厉害的。”

让他具体描述一下怎么厉害也不是不行，但他觉得，费劲口舌，远不如直接观赏一次带劲。

所以他啪地按下了开关。

于是，那些光便将星星投射在了天花板上，四周的墙壁上，像水一样地，微微地晃动。当那些柔和的光笼罩住Jim和Spock的时候，他们就好像科幻电影中坐着小船的两个人，正顺着一望无际的银河向前漂流。

“是不是很漂亮？”他炫耀着。然而Spock没有理他。那个小小的瓦肯人正抬着脑袋，屏气凝神地盯着那包围着他们的繁星。

“拉上窗帘效果会更好，等我一下。”这么说着的Jim爬起来，比任何一次都快地拽上了窗帘。他其实每次都是先拉窗帘再开星象仪，这样反倒才是第一次。毕竟这个老古董使用寿命有限，不知道什么时候就会坏掉。如今有了更厉害更先进的技术，也没人会为修这么一个老玩意儿而劳心费神。

但Jim就是很喜欢它，因为它是那种……很家常的东西，只要在一个房间里，就可以打开。于是星星们就离Jim那样近，仿佛伸出手去便能触及到那样，于是，他就可以假装离这里很远，远远的，被群星环绕。就好像他可以到一个没有人在乎他叫什么，他是谁，只是因为他是他而深爱着他的地方去。

他惯来舍不得过久地开着它，可这次，当他看到了全神贯注的Spock，却感到了一股由衷的满意与自豪。

他在Spock旁边盘腿坐下——他该和Spock一样，抓紧时间去看星星，可现在他没空，他忙着看Spock呢。

这根本就没有理由，可他却觉得，凝视着星星的瓦肯人，比什么时候都漂亮，比什么时候都好看。

“在我的故乡。”而Spock，突然地开了口，“其实也有类似的仪器，帮助孩子学习天文与星象……”

他迟疑了一下。“但那是为了实际使用，而非观赏效果而存在的仪器。所以，它会先显示一个星座的星星组成，然后将它们缩放到整个宇宙的图景里，让我们从中辨认。这是一项测试，速度越快，得分越高。”

说完这话，Spock就抬起头，望着那些星星，重新陷入了一阵沉默，久到Jim差点以为，他不会再说下去了，“我总是可以在一秒以内认出哪些星座的位置，”然而他还是开口说。当瓦肯人说这话时，声音显得极轻，嘴唇甚至都不曾翕动过，“然后那些星星……就会全部消失。我因为总能第一个做到，而受到过老师的嘉奖……但其实……它们显示在屏幕上的样子，是值得欣赏的。”

这让Jim花了好几秒，才慢慢地咀嚼明白。他想象着一个瓦肯人，一个小瓦肯人，站在教室里（说实话，摆满桌椅的教室可不是放这个的好地方，但他又想不出别的样子的考场来），被繁星环绕，明明想多看几眼，却总是连一点空闲都不给自己剩下的，第一时间指出正确的那个答案。

他想了一会儿，不知道该说那可真厉害，还是安慰他说至少你不用担心星象仪坏掉。他认真想了一会儿，得有好一会儿——不过反正Spock也在忙着看周围的星星，不会打搅他。

“所以你可以辨认星座。”Jim最终说的话却跟这两个选项一点都不相干。“其实我也可以，但我都是靠书本和PADD上写的，不知道认得准不准。”

“所以我现在可以挨个指出来给你看，你告诉我我到底是认对了，还是认错了。”

Spock看起来对这个提议非常地满意。

 

他们就这样消磨了大约两个小时，直到男孩开始困倦地打哈欠，头也开始一点一点地垂下来。每当他这么做的时候，Spock都有种很奇妙的感觉，就好像信息传送时，对方的信号强度过于微弱，导致己方的画面轮廓模糊，像是这样奇怪的剥离感。

他抱着腿，盯着正努力撑着不要睡去的Jim。Jim快睡着了，所以他不会知道Spock在看他。

打搅到Spock的，是突然嘶了一声，然后冒出一股子青烟的星象仪。

霎时间，所有的星星，梦，还有所有美好的东西都没有了，只有那个本来快睡着了的男孩猛地跳了起来。他骂了一声，开始手忙脚乱地研究起坏掉的机器。

烧掉的是核心的关键部件，Spock能够认出，那应该至少是50年前（至少在瓦肯如此，考虑到地球和瓦肯的通商情况，那么应该在地球也相差不多）就已经停产的一种零件。“过热。”Jim最终抬起脑袋来，挠了挠头。他挠头时看起来有那么一点的……失望，虽然他的语调依旧是欢乐的。“好吧——那么，尊敬的Spock先生，您本次的银河星际之旅就到此结束了，如果您对它感兴趣，欢迎您乘坐下趟列车，谢谢，再会——”

“但它坏掉了。”Spock讲。没有下次了。

“哦，”男孩满不在乎地耸了耸肩，“我会找到别的零件代替它的，这不难。”

“你确定可以找到吗？”

“我百分之百确定。”男孩朝着他眨着眼睛，像夜空一样美丽的蓝眼睛，“再说了，我们下次还可以玩点别的，也不用每次都是坐在地板上发呆。我有一——堆——的好玩意儿能够介绍给你，看你这样子，怕是一个都没有见识过。”

Spock不知道该说什么，于是他只能安静地盯着男孩的脸。

……一个想法突然地冒了出来。

“下一次，”他说，“如果真的有下一次，我们还能遇到的话，我会有比这个更好的东西送给你看。”

他不知道为什么会突然说这个。他自己比谁都清楚，不管是梦还是遥远的心灵感应，他们再次相遇的可能性都不可能超过0.0036%。

可是，Spock是个瓦肯人，一个同时拥有着人类和瓦肯血统的瓦肯人，或许，他就是天生擅长踩中这样的小概率。

这让男孩也吃惊地瞪了会儿眼睛。

“好啊。”他最后回答，“那就说咯？”

随着这句话尾音的消失，男孩举起了一只手，满怀期待地凝视着他。Spock迟疑了下，也同样地举起了手。

他以为男孩要跟自己说LLAP。

然而谁能想到，Jim却跟他飞速地击了下掌。

“好咯。下次。约好咯。”他说。

他没能做好准备，于是那么一股强烈的，混杂着留恋，喜爱与复杂到难以形容的情感，就被这个总是记不住抓人手前要打招呼的小孩一并拍入了Spock身体。

Spock垂着头，盯了会儿自己的手，又抬起头，看了会儿他。

“嗯。”他用谁都不会听到的声音回答。“我记住了。”

苏醒比他预料地来得还快。

 

 

自那以后，他渡过了十二年的时光。

“我不在乎，Bones。”喝得醉醺醺的他一边搂着自己挚友的脖子，一边开怀大笑着，“我不在乎——我才不在乎什么校规呢！我喝得开心就成。我成年了，没有人管得住我，我要把学院的酒吧，嗝，都喝个遍。”

愁眉苦脸的医生哼哼了几句，已经快要习惯这样的苦差事了，他现在根本就是有一句没一句地搭理着Jim的胡话。

可其实，Jim也没他装出来的那么醉的，他只是故意想逗身边的人玩。而当冰凉的夜风拍在脸上，人就能被吹得更加清醒。在Bones连拖带拽地把他往学院拽去的时候，他扬起了头，看着那漫天的繁星，突然想起一个他已经快要忘却了的约定。

那家伙不知道在哪呢。他心想。他叫什么来着？妈的，我都快忘了。

其实他还记着的，他只是觉得一直记着对方，不知道为什么显得有点丢脸，还有点娘娘腔，所以他决定假装自己忘了。

但他其实是记着的，就在那天，那个晚上，那个家伙站在月光下，一本正经地对着他说。他说，他叫——

“Spock教官。”

他把头埋在Bones的怀里，觉得自己终于醉糊涂了。

可问题McCoy还在说话，他竟然还在解释，“抱歉，教官，我们，呃……只是不小心，呃……”

违反军纪地在外面喝醉酒了而已。

哪怕脸皮厚如Jim，都不能如此冷静地把这件事说出来。

可问题是，Jim在忙着琢磨另外一件事呢，这会儿他哪有工夫想自己的厚脸皮。他忙着琢磨着另外一件事，另一件事……

到底是McCoy真的喊了“Spock教官”，还是因为他在想Spock，所以听什么都像Spock呢？

紧接着响起的声音，让他的心脏都跟着颤了两下。

“我意识到了，McCoy学员。”那个冷淡，礼貌，却又带着点疏离的声音回答道。“并且你还有一名同行者，很明显，他并没有向他的教官问好的意愿。”

Jim觉得自己腿肚子在打哆嗦，他的腿肚子在打哆嗦，他不明白这有什么好哆嗦的。12年前他可以欺负Spock欺负得够本，没道理12年后不行。

可他就是没胆子回过那个头。

“James Tiberius Kirk，”操，他居然还叫了他的全名，谁告诉他的他的全名，“你执意要假装自己并不存在于这场对话中吗？”

这句话终于让Jim不情不愿，小心翼翼，就好像那个鬼真的就趴在他肩膀上，朝着他的耳朵吹气，等着他没忍住回过头来时咬上他那样地回过头来。

那个长大了，身形像柳条一样地拔高了，变得高大英俊，简直让人头晕目眩的瓦肯人正站在如此璀璨的星空下。

“很高兴再次见到你，”Spock微微勾起了嘴唇，他甚至还歪了歪脑袋说，“我觉得我们有很多话可聊。”

 

~Fin~


End file.
